My First Love
by Godric's Girl Forever
Summary: What if the Cullens were real? What if they didn't know that they were part of a book? What if Alice was with Edward and Jasper was the single person? What if they came into my life?


Hi I'm Abigail and this is my story of how i wish would happen. Now if you're going to be a hateful person please just leave cause this is my first story and i was just thinking about it so enjoy :)

As i woke from the strangest dream, and not my normal weird dream but just strange. I dreamt that one day as I was at school the Cullens came into my school. I wish that would happen that would be amazing. As i look at the time i realize that it is time to get ready for school. After I get in the shower I find one of my old shirts that says I'm cool. When I got to school and I saw Timothy I went over

"Hey Tim how are you doing?"

"Cool I guess um Abby I've got to go." What this again he has been acting weird for a while What is going on?

"Wait, What? Did I do something to upset you or something. You've been acting weird for the past week." Deep down I was scared of his answer.

"Abby the truth is that we can't be friends anymore."

"Wait, Why what did I do if i did something I'm sorry." I couldn't figure out what I could of done wrong to make him act like this. We have been friends ever since 2nd grade when he moved here to Forsyth, Missouri.

"Abby, I can't tell you the reason why." With that he took off. As I watched him take off i felt my eyes water. As I walked to class I could hear everyone whispering about me. I was too upset to really listen. My ONLY friend in my life just left me. Now I am on my own. My first classes went by faster than expected, and that was when I heard the rumors about the new kids. As I headed to the cafeteria I wondered if they was going to be as stuck up as everyone else. Ever since I came here I've been not just emotionally abused but also physical people would hit me and tell the teachers that i did it to myself. I don't know how they believed them is beyond me. As I took the last empty table and pasted Timothy sitting next to some other people. When I sat down was when 5 of the most beautiful people walked in. They must be the new kids. WAIT! they look familiar from somewhere. Then it hit My Dream from last night. As I was lost in thought they walked over to my table. As I know of them Alice and Jasper was in front following them was Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie looked as beautiful as the books described her. following them was Edward but to my surprise I didn't see Bella.

"Hi can we sit here with you there is no where else to sit." The one I knew as Rosalie asked me. To my surprise she was kinder than the books told about her.

"Sure. Hi, My name is Abby it's funny how I feel as though I already know all of you." As I said this they looked at me confused.

"Why is that? It's not like you even know our names" the one I knew as Emmett as I knew him

"I might not but I know of you. You are Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Let me guess your adopted parents are Carlisle, and Esme Cullen. Am I correct." As I looked at all of their faces they looked confused, shocked, and angry. When they came out of shock Rosalie was the one to break the silence.

"How did you know that! How much do you know about us." Rosalie all but yelled at me. As she said this I felt someone grab my arm and yank me out of my chair. When I saw who it was I was surprised. It was Timothy.

"What problems are you causing now! I'm surprised i didn't see it before last week, you are stupid. Just because you read so much Twilight dosen't mean everyone are The Cullens. This is why I can't be your friend anymore all you want to talk about it them. and know you're thinking they are them. What are you going to tell Jasper that you like him." As he went on ranting I just got up and ran when I looked back i was the look on the Cullens face and I just kept running. I didn't stop at my car. I just ran right into the woods. Wishing I could die. He without even caring just shouted that in the cafeteria. As I sat with my back against the tree I heard some rustling in the forest when I turned I was surprised to see…

Oooh cliffhanger I hope you guys like it please review and give me some ideas if you'd like. Tell me if you think I need to improve on something. and Tell me if you want me to continue this story. cause I just did this out of fun so hopped you enjoyed it.


End file.
